narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enma Kinsei
Background Appearance Enma first appearance.jpg|First official appearance. Enma jinsui clan.jpg|Current Appearance. Enma's power revealed.jpg|In his transformed state. Two personalities of Enma.jpg|His double personality. travelling enmaa.jpg|On one of his travels. new appearance Enma.jpg|Under the guise of Eisei. On his travel Enma.jpg|The quest for peace. With his Dog.jpg|Battling. God slayer enma.jpg|The God Slayer. Enma_first_young_appearance.gif|As a kid. Enma's_power_revealed.jpg|Transformed. Personality Natural Skills ''Altered Body Status'' His physiology was greatly altered because of repeated, long term exposure to Spatium. Spatium work by possessing a special set of subatomic particles called, spations. The Spatium particles work by stunting matter into another dimension when shrinking an subject or accruing extra matter from that dimension when enlarging. As a result, he achieved the natural ability to grow, shrink and produce tachyon fields. He possesses the power to reduce himself to the size of an ant or even smaller, approximately one-half inch (sometimes only one-half centimeter) in height, by means of the subatomic particles known as the spations. The nature, source, and mechanics of the particles are exactly unknown but they have been found largely in spatium. The Spatium would interact with the electrical impulses of his brain, creating an organism-wide "reducing field." Thus activated, the field reduced his entire body at a uniform rate to the smaller size he desired. Although he usually chose to reduce himself to one half centimeter in height, he could reduce his size to any size between that and his normal size. Usually, Enma did not compress his mass into his smaller size. Instead his mass was somehow extended into an extra-physical dimension that is opened by the activating of the spatium in his body, from which the mass could later be reclaimed. Strangely, because Enma's mass was extended extra-dimensionally when he was at the size, he retained his full human-size strength at that size. To return to normal size, Enma inhaled another gas (spatium in gas state), which contained another type of spations. These particles interacted with his brain to create an organism-wide "enlarging field," which is energized by mental command. Thus Enma could grow back to his normal height and reclaim all of the mass that was extended extra-dimensionally. He also discovered spations which interacted with his brain to enable him to grow to gigantic height. The growth process required the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, presumably from an extradimensional source. This extradimensional mass fortified all of his cellular tissue, including his bones and muscles, enabling him to support his increased weight, and giving him superhuman strength. Early in his career this caused health problems due to the strain, and he was subject to various limitations on his size and the duration of his transformations. He is currently capable of growing hundreds of feet tall exceeding the heights of even the tallest buildings in Amegakure. He also gained the ability to generate a tachyon energy field from within his body. Though he can focus this energy through anything, he typically focuses this field through his sword; allowing it to cut through almost any substance. ''Physical Prowess and Condition'' He is classed as a superb athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist due to constant training and exercise since his preteens. He is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Enma represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Enma began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 10 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 11. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 17. Enma Kinsei, since the age of 14, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). He has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. Enma's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. He used to regularly bench-presses at least 1000 lbs during his exercise routine. However, he was currently seen lifting 1100 lbs. He is capable of lifting at least twice his body weight and can press lift at the very least 350 lbs but no more than 1200 lbs. He did however support a pillar weighing roughly 1100 lbs and was able to jump a distance of 35 feet vertically into air without running. He has also demonstrated enough strength to rip steel bars from their moorings. Enma's reflexes were honed to such a degree that he has caught one of the arrows hurled at him in mid flight when the enemy tried to shoot him. He has also been able to dodge point blank gunfire. Enma's reflexes border on superhuman level. His reaction speed is very well above 30 kph, which makes it possible for him to dodge gunfire even in point blank range from multiple gunners at the same time. Also, his brain processes images faster than average and this imaging is directly linked to his reflexes (due to his training), which allows him to dodge almost all attacks. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He can easily out run any taijutsu master without much loosing his stamina. He can shatter wood and brick, rip through steel, and punch his opponents with extraordinary concussive force without sustaining injury to himself. His endurance is comparable to that of the finest Decathlon participant. His lung capacity was so great that he could hold his breath underwater for 6 minutes and 15 seconds. He can survive in the airless vacuum of space for exactly 30 seconds. Enma's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour and a half without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. Enma's bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, He can withstand great impacts such as falling from several stories, sky diving into the water from a height of 182 meters/600 feet or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Enma's body is durable to the point when he was being punched by a corrupt soldier in the torso, it resulted in his wrists breaking thanks to his super-dense muscles. His agility is greater than that of a Masterful acrobat and a gold medalist gymnast. His main phase of movement was Parkour which he learned in Land of Waves and used that to scale the cities rooftops in an acrobatic manner. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. It could be argued that although not officially, his conditioning is somewhat super-human. Although, most of them border on peak-human skill-set. ''Superhumanly Senses'' While fighting a Rogue nin, Enma was temporarily blinded by the nin who threw acid on his face. This although exposed an initial weakness and allowed the ninja to escape, but left Enma's sight permanently damaged. Although, surprisingly, it did not blind him completely but rather just impaired his vision. However, this caused him to hone and train his other senses since he couldn't risk depending on his faulty vision. After 7 years of training and a few enhancements, Enma's other senses received a drastic boost. Enma's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of his sense of touch is Enma's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. The sense of touch is not just external, but internal too (central nervous system), thereby giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength and reflexes to peak human levels, increasing his agility to enhanced human levels and also giving him the ability to totally numb himself to pain. Enma's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Further, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. Enma's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Enma is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. By listening, feeling and smelling, Enma can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature and heartbeats (though he can be fooled by a pacemaker and those able to keep calm under pressure.) Enma's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. It is a common misconception that balance isn't a sense, but Enma's balance centers give him equilibrium on par or above normal humans. Aside from his these senses, he discovered a "sixth sense", which allowed him to cope up with the rest of the world. He described this as the "Radar Sense". A form of Human Echolocation via low wave projection, according to one theory, a energy within certain portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. In any event, with this ability, Enma synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional 360% human sight. An offshoot to this "Radar Sense" this ability is the combination of all other sense and can allows to increase the stability of it as well as to be used as a sub-par replacement. All of Enma's senses help identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeat, smell, touch, sound, and even Radar appearance as it allows to "see" through objects, specifically clothes (Though albeit obscure). ''Infinity Formula'' The infinity formula was one of the greatest inventions of Kirigakure after they became aware of the "Super Soldier Project" that took place in Konohagakure and they found out more about Orochimaru's experiments. The infinity formula is what truly made him a mutant in the first place. His mother while pregnant was injected with the formula and after his birth for the first two years, he was bathed in radiation and even more of the serum was given to him. The infinity formula actually allows Enma to draw energy from another dimension which has been refereed as the "Source". The source plays two functions in his life. Although, they were much different from the one's Kirigakure government wanted them to be. The first and most notable power it offers the user is, an accelerated healing factor. The source, channels all of its power's into protecting it's sole master from harm and has allowed him to live through things that should normally kill people. Although, the source has its own limits and it's seems to share a mystical mind link with Enma himself. The Source provides him with an accelerated healing factor hat enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Wolverine is capable of healing from injuries that result in extensive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, punctures, and severe burns within a matter of hours. Later, it has been said that maybe he doesn't have a regenerative healing factor but instead a super advanced surviving ability, that modifies the body to survive in many different environments normally deadly for an usual human being. Enma's healing factor has also extended to his immune system. He is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. His body is also immune to most drugs and toxins. He can still be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers for example, but only if he's exposed to massive doses. The unique regenerative qualities of his healing factor has extended Enma's natural life span. He ages at a pace that is considerably slower than that of an ordinary human. The second ability granted by the source is his ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Enma's powers were originally believed to be ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. However, the energy supply of his optic blasts are later revealed to originate from a non-Einsteinian universe that opens up whenever he uses his optic blasts. This universe has been clearly stated to be the larger part of what he calls, "The Source". Although, he cannot conjure huge amount of energy from this universe since he has only control over the source which is only about 1/10,000th of the aforementioned universe. Enma's eyes not only are organs that utilizes the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it. It is perhaps his so called, "super advanced surviving ability" that has caused his eyes to evolve as well. And, it has become prominent since his vision was impaired by the acid attack. Although, the only reason his vision didn't heal was, probably because he never wanted it to. It has been stated that the source can only do what it's master wants it to. Enma' eyes contain inter-dimensional apertures, releasing powerful energies from another dimension into his own via the beams. These later accounts state that his body naturally metabolizes ambient energy that is used to open and focus the apertures in his eyes. The energy of the beam itself originates from this other dimension. Enma's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. However, Enma can choose when to switch back to his normal eyes. The power of the beams vary depending upon his need. The width of Enma's eye-blasts seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Enma focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. He can project energy blasts from his eyes causing various effects. Like, he is capable of projecting beams of different kinds of radiation from the eyes. He can even switch to the form where these beams are just like lasers which can cause destructive damage on their intended targets. It can also be used to melt metal, knock away a foe or destroy a solid wall. However, he can emit beams of energy that disintegrates anything it touches. Although, one weakness of the "Source" is, that it cannot provide the master with both the abilities at one time. So, he must choose between healing and optic blasts. Also, they cannot be switched instantaneously; leaving the user vulnerable. It must be noted that there's an obvious limit to how much energy he can draw and the optic blasts consume much more energy compared to just healing. Thereby, he can be drained quicker if he is somehow forced to use optic blasts randomly. Abilities ''Ninjutsu'' ''Nature Transformation; Master of Metal, Yang and Water'' ''Bukijutsu'' Enma is proficient in wielding various weapons through his Ninjutsu training. He is a skilled marksman capable of throwing his sticks with great accuracy. Enma is also skilled with most projectile-like weaponry, archery and has been shown utilizing military-grade weaponry in extreme situations. He is an expert in wielding all types of stick weapons which include staffs, batons, nunchaku, and paired short sticks. He is proficient in both Japanese sword and fencing fighting having studied under various masters throughout the years. Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Enma is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sai which are his usual weapons of choice when not using his escrima sticks (it is presumed he may have trained with all Okinawan Kobudo weapons), katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and (shuriken) throwing stars. Enma's incredible reflexes and hand-eye coordination allow him to easily master most weapons. He is an exceptional knife fighter who carries up to 3 or 4 different types of edged weapons, preferring the knife he learned to fight with in Kirigakure. He has mastered Kendo and Iaijutsu and has some knowledge of Sōjutsu. Although, he does prefer stick weapons or his sword. ''Kenjutsu'' Enma initially knew the basic levels of Kenjutsu, of which he seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. However, after years of training, he became a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. He mastered the art of fencing, iajutsu and kendo. Due to the lawlessness of the red-light district, Enma's skill with his sword has been honed to a masterful level, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. While still a child, his prowess was great enough to single-handedly produce a huge pile of adult corpses and wound the likes of Saiki Kinsei, in battle. His unpolished skills, but immense might with his sword allow him to always fight with one hand free, only using both hands when facing opponents he feels will beat him otherwise. As the former Captain of ANBU of Kirigakure, which specializes in sword fighting, he is among the most, if not the most, proficient swordsmen in all of Kirigakure. He possesses considerable knowledge and skill in Kendō. He became an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed behind them. He can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant. While Enma's preferred fighting style seems to be swordsmanship, he is highly proficient in combining it with his other skills and instantly switching between any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponents off-guard for sneak attacks. He has invented a pinning technique which subdues an opponent and immobilizes them on the ground using coercion alone, with him suspending the tip of his sword just millimeters from their face after he has struck them down. He can use a simple slash so precisely that it causes only lightly graze and cause superficial wounds. But, he can utilize the same move with enough strength to bisect his opponent. He was able to cut down three of his opponents within a short span of time. He is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost-superhuman speed. ''Master Martial Artist'' Enma is a deadly assassin and one of the prominent martial artists on the planet. He has combined many moves and elements from numerous martial arts including a few forgotten ones to create a combat form that matches his own strengths. Has mastered Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu, Hapkido, Judo, Kick-Boxing, Tàijíquán, Leopard Style Kung Fu and Kenjutsu. Also, has knowledge of pressure points and can utilize "Nerve Paralyzing Strikes". Traveled across the globe just to learn Snake Style Kung Fu and Chitō-ryū Karate. Due to his extensive ninjitsu training and living with ancient monks, he eventually mastered Shorinji Kempo at the age of 24. Due to his extensive training in martial arts, he can control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, control his emotions. He can even control his bleeding rate. He is very literate in body language. He can often predict what an opponent will do before they do it and better plan his attacks this way. He is an extraordinary taijutsu and martial art master, his skills even allow him to duplicate the skill of others. Enma has been trained in various forms martial arts and is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant. Has been trained in blind fighting since he was 8. His main form of combat mixes Aikido and Kick-Boxing. He is an Aikido Disciple which utilizes a method of unarmed self-defense which encourages a discipline and a nonviolent attitude. Through Aikido, Enma's dexterity and strength comes from the suppleness in his practice which uses a rhythmic good posture, perception, and coordination. With Aikido, Enma uses an opponent's force by bringing it into his own circle, neutralizing aggressive action by gaining control of the attacker. While, with Kick-boxing, he is able to quickly kick and punch multiple assailants/combatants. Although, he specializes in elbow and knee strikes, his prowess with defending himself via kick-boxing is remarkable as well. During his battle against Ryūken, the later remarked that Enma is even adept with the basic moves of Krav Maga and possibly has more knowledge in the field of martial arts than he, himself does. He has learnt multiple ancient meditation and chi harnessing techniques which allow him to further augment his strikes. Through concentration, Enma can harness his mystical chi to augment his physical and mental capabilities to superhuman levels. By his training has incredible control of his chi and body. His mastery of his chi allows for him to surpass physical limitations. He is master of meditation and relaxation techniques, enter trance like state to ignore pain, and slow heart rate down. Complete control his over emotions and thoughts. Due to his training, Enma is also less susceptible to mental attacks than most humans. Demonstrated the ability to detect a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity before they commit the action and possesses enhanced intuition. He has also demonstrated the ability to sense small changes in the environment that would be unnoticed by most others. His entire body is oriented to combat, enabling him to adapt to any environment with minimal exposure. His reflexes are so efficient that he can dodge and deflect point blank gun fire, dodge bullets from machine guns and sniper rifles. He has been shown defeating multiple highly skilled opponents simultaneously as well as super humans. His great strength and chi (qi) allows him to strike with inhuman force enabling him to break through barriers such as brick, concrete and iron, withstand physical impacts almost to a superhuman degree, and ease all forms of pain and discomfort. He can also channel his chi through objects, as seen, he was able to channel his chi in a violent mannerism in order to destroy the ground beneath his opponent. He is also seen enhancing the impact of his blows by enhancing them with his own chakra. Enma has displayed all types of martial arts techniques from physical combat to chi manipulation. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth. Enma has essentially mastered Eskrima, Heihuquan and Aikido and after years of study, has created his own martial art known as the, "Revolting Fist". The Revolting Fist, in spite of its name can be divided into two parts. One is a- mental martial art/meditative technique while, the other is a physical martial art. The fighting aspect, is a discipline that he uses sometimes. It is basically a means of focusing ones mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination. It can be used to manipulate someone's mind. Enma used that ability during his fight against Ryūken. It was used to create an illusion to let him enter inside Ryūken. It mixes genjutsu and the aspects of Aikido. The meditative part, allows him to tap into his instincts and separate himself from his body. Makes him able to prevent others from manipulating his mind and allows him to fight on the astral plane. The martial art involves the usage of chi itself, he mentions that the concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple any human and become fatal. It is because all human beings essentially draw power from the sun and the solar powers, planetary based esoteric and vital forces could have an opposite effect on humans. The violent sudden strikes of chi in combination of his physical strength and with him entering the theta state of his mind could be deadly. The martial art involves the extensive usage of Weakness Sensing Vision, which allows him to detect the weak spots in his opponent(S) body and strike them. As his mind enters the theta state, it allows his brain to function at such speeds that everything appears to be slowed down. This state makes him aware of his immediate environment and allows him to notice each and every detail. He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. He can and will calculate the next move made by his opponent based on what they have showed so far and would intercept his attack and use their own momentum against them. The art borrows Kicks (Chagi) from Taekwondo, strikes from Aikido, Te-waza (hand throwing techniques) and Ashi-waza (foot throwing techniques) from Judo, the classic Tiger Claw from Heihuquan, Baliog Pomali from Eskrima and finally the basic Jab, Hook, Cross and Uppercut from boxing. It has also taken "Rear naked choke" from Jujutsu and is thereby one of the most practical martial arts ever. The usage of chi to amplify the power of the strike is the key to the combat form. Even the most established martial artist have problems keeping up with this. Breaking wooden boards and breaking steel doors with punches and kicks is part of the training. He knows every move and maneuver of every single martial art ever practiced on Earth. However, he has given a greater emphasis on Aikido, Eskrima and Heihuquan. His beauty in combat and how his moves flow is also something noted by Ryūken. He has intensively trained his body to possess the highest level of strength, speed, stamina and endurance that a human can have without artificial enhancements. His notable include the speed and stamina to endure even the most rigorous physical training exercises, reacting fast enough to dodge gunfire and even catch weapons hurled by enemies at him and throw them right back at them. He can control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, limit the spread of toxins in his blood stream, and even slow down his bleeding rate. He is a master of meditation and relaxation techniques, enter trance like state to ignore pain, and slow heart rate down. Outside combat, he used his ability to channel and use his Chi for various effects. He could communicate with others through telepathy. He could mentally drain life energy from another person into his own body, thereby killing that person, causing the victim's body to dissolve. He could move in silence and is capable of masking his body odor so that even Ryūken's radar, and enhanced hearing, smell could not detect him. ''Chakra'' ''Tactical Analysis'' Trivia